Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche
by Kire
Summary: Harry y Hermione cortaron hace cuatro meses. Harry describe todo lo que siente y lo que sucede a su alrededor una noche de Junio. No soy buena con los summaries(especialmente tan cortos)RR, please! :)


**Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche**

Mis dedos golpean suaves el cristal frío y empañado de mi habitación. Apoyo mi cabeza sobre éste e intento fingir indiferencia. Intento hacerme creer que no estás ahí afuera besándolo y queriéndolo como jamás me volverás a querer a mí. Una triste sonrisa se me dibuja en la comisura derecha de la boca. Y entonces entorno los ojos. Ojos ya cansados de mirar por la ventana y no encontrar nada. Ojos hartos del tedio de esperar algo de ti. Ojos que quieren rendirse. Ojos que lloraron tanto durante tantas noches. Que derramaron lágrimas cristalinas y saladas por ti. Esos ojos color esmeralda que poco a poco fueron apagando su luz. Esos mismos ojos que un día llenaste de fuego. Y los mismos a los que se lo arrebataste.

Me siento débil y frágil. Sé que si abro esa ventana voy a morir congelado. Sé que antes morirá mi corazón por verte tan cerca de mí y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Lo sé y estoy a punto de hacerlo. Porque ya no aguanto. Mi mente quiere engañarme y traicionarme. Y quiere que siga luchando por algo que jamás tendré. Quiere que te olvide y haga caso a las personas para las que sí soy importante. Me susurra cada noche que tengo que superarte y salir adelante. Que no puedo llorar más. Pero mi corazón es quien manda. Mi corazón te quiere. Te quiere como nunca jamás te ha querido antes. Te quiere desde aquí hasta el infinito. Te quiere contra vientos y mareas. Te quiere bajo la adversidad. Te quiere como nadie podrá hacerlo. Ni siquiera _Él_. Te quiere ver en la oscuridad respirando mi aroma. Te quiere oir decir 'te quiero' entre susurros en la noche candente. Te quiere ver beber de mi embeleso.Te quiere tal y como eres. Te quiere cuando hablas. Te quiere cuando miras. Te quiere más si cabe cuando observas. Te quiere si sonríes. Te quiere si abrazas. Te quiere día y noche y no dejará de hacerlo. Y si él te quiere, te quiero yo.

Quiero bajar y verte preocupada por mi salud. Ver que soy importante para ti. Quiero enviarte algún poema mío un día en la mañana. Quiero despertarme con el dulce olor de las rosas. Quiero tu suavidad y dulzura. Quiero que juntos hagamos una atmósfera de coral. Quiero pequeñas ninfas cantando a coro en murmullos apenas audibles. Quiero notar tu piel contra la mía y formar parte de ti. Quiero eso y mucho más. Quiero ver después las danzarinas estrellas en el manto azul. Quiero verlas revolotear contigo a mi lado. Quiero acurrucarte y abrazarte. Quiero que me des el calor que le das a _Él_. Quiero lluvias de algodón y mares de limón. Quiero no tener que cerrar los ojos nunca, para así poder verte eternamente. Quiero no poder llorar jamás. Quiero conseguir ver tu rostro más dulce y que sea sólo mío. Quiero la magia que emanas día tras día. Quiero que me lleves contigo allá donde se fabrican los colores del amanecer. Quiero ver contigo cómo se crea el rostro de la Luna Llena. Quiero visitar cada rincón del mundo contigo y saber que no podría ser más feliz. Quiero quedarme mirándote horas y horas con una melodía en violín y piano de fondo. Quiero besarte con la mirada.Quiero abrazarte con una palabra. Quiero quererte con un gesto. Te quiero para mí.

Pero, ¿Cuán bajo puedo yo llegar a caer si, sumido en este augurio llamado amor, permito que me manipulen cual marioneta parlanchina de teatro infantil? Ni yo mismo lo sé. No sé siquiera si estoy haciendo lo correcto; pero continúo haciéndolo. Sigo con aquel plan jamás trazado. Sigo mi estrella; quien me mira desde el firmamento infinito con semblante sabio y llora sobre mí aquel algodón. Me gustaría ir con ella y tocarla. Darle la mano y volar por siempre jamás en el universo. Y de ese modo librarme del peso que acarreo aquí. ¡Cuántas veces he soñado con volar lejos! Si ya perdí la cuenta, creo yo...

_Ella_ me dice que me corresponde el derecho a vivir y a amar, pero no de este modo._Ella_ me escucha siempre que hablo de ti. Me abraza cuando lo necesito. Llora conmigo si es necesario. _Ella_ es tú, sólo que _Ella_ está enamorada de mí y tú no. Precisamente porque _Ella_ me quiere, es por lo que no es tú. Sé que le estoy haciendo sufrir tanto como tú me haces sufrir a mí, pero no puedo evitarlo._Ella_ se merece el cielo. Me soporta cuando nadie lo hace, incluso cuando le chillo y pierdo los estribos. _Ella_ siempre está ahí. Al pie del cañón. Sabe que no tiene que presionarme. Sabe exactamente qué es lo que me sucede en un determinado momento y no es necesario que me hable.

Así y todo hay veces que _Ella_ ya no puede más. Ni conmigo ni con mis tonterías de enamorado no correspondido. Y la comprendo. Y le reprocho no gritarme y darme de lado. Y lo sé, lo sé. _Ella_ nunca sabrá esto. Y tú

tampoco. Esto quedará en mi mente. Sellado y escondido donde nadie podrá encontrarlo. Al fondo de un armario negro, oscuro. Ahí estará. Junto a mis malos recuerdos. Aquellos recuerdos pintados en cartón y rotos y tachados. Y que de vez en cuando mi niño interior saca de su lugar y descoloca todos. Y que coje y pega en mi mente. Quedando así más grabados que nunca antes. Allí quedará esta carta a nadie. Ahí, ahí. Triste y melancólica, como quien la redacta.

Sixpence None The Richer se escucha de fondo. Es una canción perfecta para mí. Y a pesar de que quiero llorar no puedo. Algo no me deja hacerlo. Tal vez el hastío de hacerlo en cada esquina, tal vez el hecho de que mis lágrimas se han secado y ya no tengo. Así que lloro por dentro. Y sigo mirando por la ventana. La canción dice "El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta. Oir la noche insmensa, más insmensa sin ella..." Y me desgarro por dentro. Si hay algún poema que adore, ese es el Poma XX de Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada, de Pablo Neruda. Sin querer empiezo a recitar el poema. Y es que me va perfecto.

-_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Escribir, por ejemplo: "La noche está estrellada,_

_y tiritan, azules, los astros a lo lejos"_

_El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche,  
Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso.  
  
En las noches como esta la tuve entre mis brazos.  
La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito.  
  
Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería.  
Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos.  
  
Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.  
Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido.  
  
Oir la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella.  
Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío.  
  
Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla.  
La noche esta estrellada y ella no está conmigo.  
  
Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos.  
Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.  
  
Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca.  
Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo.  
  
La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles.  
Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos.  
  
Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise.  
Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído.  
  
De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos.  
Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos.  
  
Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero.  
Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido.  
  
Porque en noches como esta la tuve entre mis brazos,  
mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.  
  
Aunque este sea el ultimo dolor que ella me causa,  
y estos sean los ultimos versos que yo le escribo._

Acabas de entrar al Gran Comedor cogida de la mano por _Él_. Ambos sonreís alegres y enamorados. Jamás te había visto tan radiante. Ni siquiera cuando compartiste tu primera vez conmigo. Ni siquiera esa vez. Y ya no aguanto más. No puedo salir ahí fuera y sonreir como siempre. No es posible. ... Lo maté y se acabó el horror, pero alguien dejó una huella peor que _Ése_ en mí. Y esa eres tú. Tú y sólo tú eres la responsable de mis actos. Pero no, no puedo culparte a ti. Eres demasiado inocente como para delatarte como culpable. No te puedo tachar de algo que sólo yo creo, aunque sea en lo primero que pienso cuando te veo. No, no podría. Antes morir que verte sufrir por mi culpa.

Mi oido alcanza el rumor de tu serena voz. Y sonrío por dentro. Hubo un tiempo, no muy lejano, en que esa melódica voz me susurraba al oido palabras de amor. Y cada fonema bailaba dulce por los rincones de tu boca. Y entonces yo cerraba los ojos y dejaba que ese sonido penetrara en mí. Para no olvidarlo. Y nunca lo hice; y nunca lo haré.

_Él_ acaba de entrar a la habitación. Y me ha descubierto en lo más esplendoroso de mi recital de sentimientos hondos. Y me ha visto débil e indefenso, como jamás antes me había visto. Y se ha impresionado por ello. Pero así y todo continúa con lo suyo. Recoge cosas, hace ruido. Y yo sigo mirando por la ventana. Sonriendo con la tristeza que me suaviza la garganta y me impide hablar. Esa melancolía que se posa sobre mi nuez. Y que puede llegar a ser tan púgil como _Él_ mismo.

Mis gafas se empañan debido a las lágrimas que estoy derramando. Son lágrimas finas y pequeñas, pero me pesan. Pesan incluso más que mi alma. Antes eran de estaño, pero ahora son de hierro. Y mi corazón ahí, en medio. Muriendo cada día un poco más. Luchando por darme razones para seguir, pero sin conseguir nada.

Creo que _Él_ quiere hacer algo contigo hoy. Creo o quiero creerlo. O quiero creer que lo creo, aún a pesar de que no quiero creer que lo quiero. Sí. Es eso. Quiero creer que él quiere ir más allá contigo, para sumirme aún más en mi pesar. Porque, muy al fondo, me gusta estar así. Porque me gusta hacerte daño en silencio. Porque, de hecho, disfruto haciéndote sufrir por mi pena. Misma pena que misma persona me infundió.

Paradojas de mi vida, son estas que yo ahora recito.Te quiero como nunca antes quise a nadie, mas prefiero hacerte daño a ti que no a otra mujer cualquiera. ¿Quizá triste?, ¿quizá horrible?, ¿quizá amor?, ¿quizá odio? Ni yo comprendo esos conceptos. Porque sé que no hay palabra alguna para describirme a mí y a mis sentimientos por ti más que locura.

No sé si me volviste loco tú, no sé si fue tu amor, no sé siquiera si en verdad lo estoy. No sé nada, porque cuando tú te fuiste, te llevaste mis recuerdos contigo. Y no tengo más que a mi infancia y a ti. En esta cabeza no hay nada más que eso. ¿Por qué me hiciste tano daño? ¿Fuiste tú quien me obró de este modo? ¿O fui yo el que pecó de omisión?

Voy a salir, aunque cuando lo haga sé que voy a morir. Saldré por el mero hecho de que no puedo estar toda la eternidad encerrado en estas cuatro paredes.Paredes que han oido demasiados llantos, lamentos, confesiones, gritos, dolores, penas... Paredes sabias. Paredes que, si por cada sentimiento que les ofrecí tuvieran tu foto, serían todo una oda hacia ti.

Mi mano derecha se acerca temblorosa y lenta hacia el pomo de la puerta. Y de pronto me asusto. Me he visto tal y como tú me verías en este preciso instante. Y me he visto delgado, pálido, con los ojos hinchados, la boca morada, despeinado, con ojeras, prácticamente sin uñas, con ropa sucia y con esa melancolía que emano casi sin querer. Y me he dado pena. Mi mano sigue alzada y cerca del pomo de la puerta. Y de pronto vuelvo a asustarme. Alguien acaba de tocar con fuerza.

Tu linda voz se me asoma y me pide permiso para resquebrajarme más si cabe por dentro. Y no reacciono. Y por no reaccionar, entras tú. Has abierto la puerta y me has visto delgado, pálido, con los ojos hinchados, la boca morada, despeinado, con ojeras, prácticamente sin uñas, con ropa sucia y con esa melancolía que emano casi sin querer. Sí, exactamente tal y como yo me vi. Y te has desplomado. Me has descubierto. ¿No?

Me preguntas que qué me pasa y acercas tu mano derecha a mi rostro borracho de dolor. Me aparto; casi de manera inconsciente. Y eso parece incomodarte. Me taladras con la mirada, pero pronto te percatas de que es imposible hacerme más daño. Que ya toqué fondo por tu culpa. Y permanezco inmóvil, irreconocible, inexpresivo... pero experto.

No hace falta que te hable, no hace falta que parpadee. No hace falta nada, porque tú misma acabas de conocer toda mi verdad. Puede parecerte increíble, pero a mí más me parece que lo hayas averiguado sin tener que decirte nada. Y te llevas la mano a la boca sorprendida, y tus ojos se entornan de manera angustiosa. Pero no puedo sentir pena por ti. No puedo acercarme a ti y pedirte que no llores por mí y que no merezco la pena. No puedo. Ya no.

Tal vez sea mi templanza lo que te hace volcar tu alma más en el llanto que en otra cosa. Tal vez sea eso, sí. No sé qué voy a hacer ahora. No sé qué sucederá después de esta noche. No sé siquiera si acabaré saliendo de mi habitación. Pero tengo clara una cosa. Y es que, si salgo por esa puerta, jamás, jamás, voy a volver a entrar.

Pareces comprender lo que pienso, así que te echas hacia atrás como si fuese a hacerte daño. Pero no podría. Te quiero, te amo, te adoro, daría mi alma por ti, ¿lo sabías? Es más, ¿te paraste a pensar que después de ese 13 de marzo, y de haber compartido seis meses contigo pudo haber algo más en mí? Y por fin hago una mueca. Entorno más lo ojos y dibujo una melancólica y sabia sonrisa en mi boca. Y entonces haces como que lloras. Y por llorar tanto empiezas a toser. Te atragantase con la espina que te acabo de encomendar. Me miras como reprochándome algo que no acabo de comprender, pero... ¿que acaso te hizo daño? No es nada comparado con lo que puede llegar a hacer.

Acercó mi mano a tu hombro y la muevo ligeramente. Te dedico una sonrisa amarga y digo bien alto y con la voz quebrada de no haberla usado en muchos días: "Te quiero. Cuídate" Y te doy un beso en la mejilla, después de haber dudado si dártelo o no en tu preciada boca. Pero sé, y no me equivoco, que si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera tardado otros cuatro meses en tomar una decisión. Empiezas a negar con la cabeza y yo asiento levemente.

Me acerco más a la puerta y decidido la abro más, ya que la dejaste entreabierta. Y pongo un pie en el parqué del pequeño corredor. Y respiro y me siento más libre que en septiembre y menos que en marzo. Dudo un instante y al final me decido a echar un vistazo hacia atrás. Y te veo paralizada. Te veo delgada, pálida, con los ojos hinchados, la boca morada, despeinada, con ojeras, prácticamente sin uñas, con ropa sucia y con esa melancolía que emanas casi sin querer. Y siento pena por ti. Así que te dedico mi mejor sonrisa y te saludo como a un coronel. Tú sonríes tristemente y me devuelves el saludo. Parece que al fin comprendiste.

Me marcho, me marcho lejos de aquí. Sin equipaje, sin amigos, sin ningún lugar a donde ir, sin nada por lo que luchar. Sólo me marcho. Y no sé si volveré algún día a pisar este mismo suelo. Y no sé si te volveré a ver. No sé si lo volveré a ver a _Él_. Pero me marcho. Con unas monedas en mis bolsillos y con mi lechuza a mi lado. Y me marcho. Y no necesito más.

Porque me marcho sin pensarlo dos veces. Porque puede que luego me arrepienta. Porque tendré tiempo suiciente para hacerlo si quiero. Porque tendré más si no quiero hacerlo. Porque te quiero. Porque sé que no te voy a olvidar. Porque es un modo de evadirme. Porque te quiero. Porque algún día la gente sabrá nuestra historia. Porque las historias con final trágico son las que se recuerdan. Porque no sé por qué, pero es así. Porque la nuestra es igual. Porque espero que seas feliz, aunque conmigo no sea. ¡Porque si fuese conmigo nadie nos recordaría! Porque algún día recibirás un poema mío en la mañana. Porque lo sé. Porque lo haré. Porque esta noche voy a andar muchos kilómetros. Porque no tengo sueño. Porque puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche. Porque tal vez lo haga. Porque no dudes que te los enviaré. Porque no dudo que llorarás. Porque no sé si de pena o felicidad. Porque total dará igual. Porque si vas a llorar, llorarás igual con o sin mi poema. Porque te quiero. Porque nunca te olvidaré. Porque moriré solo, pero enamorado. De ti, Hermione Jane Granger. Deséame buen viaje, Hermione. Lo necesito.

Gracias.

**$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$**

_**Notas de Autora:**_

Fic que ya había empezado hace casi una semana pero que hoy, debido a mi estado (toy tristona : ) por fin terminé. Díganme... ¿qué les pareció? Yo aún no estoy muy convencida de los cambios de párrafos, pero bueno.. lo publicaré de todos modos.. :) Yo hasta lloré (ya les digo que ando tristona :P) cuendo lo releía mientras lo escribía..

Por cierto... la historia no tiene época fija. Puede ser el último día de séptimo año (de ahí que Harry pueda marcharse) o después de Hogwarts. Lo dejo a su elección :)

Espero sus reviews. :D

**Otros fics míos son....:**

·_Dichosos los ojos: _Un Draco & Hermione situado en séptimo año.Draco es aún un inmaduro, pero logrará madurar gracias a una chica muy especial. Amor, secretos, celos, pasión... ;)

·_No lo haré:_ No sabría si catalogarlo como Harry & Hermione ó Ron & Hermione. A decir verdad no es ninguna de las dos cosas. :P Hermione relata en una carta dirigida a nadie en concreto todo lo que siente. Situado después de Hogwarts.

Besazos a tods!! Y dejen reviews Pleeease!!! :D

**Kire**


End file.
